The Ultimate Quest
by Soryusen
Summary: Um... Big Anime crossover! Digimon, CC, Pokemon, DBZ and Zelda! I'm not gonna give away the plot!
1. Default Chapter Title

The Ultimate Quest  
Part 1  
By Gemini  
  
Gemini: *Laughs* This story is sooooooo-  
  
Tai: Ah, shut up and get on with the disclaimer/crap  
  
Syaoran: Yeah! None of your insane crap!  
  
Gemini: *Glares at two* Alright, well, screw the damn disclaimer! YOU PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR CARDCAPTOR SAKURA, OR POKEMON OR ZELDA OR DRAGONBALLZ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Tai: *Blinks*  
  
Syaoran:*Falls over* Gahhh...   
  
Gemini: Ahem, ON WITH THE STORY!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Taichi Kamiya stood on the balcony of his apartment in the large building. He looked downward as far as he could see.  
  
Something is up down there, I can feel it. Tai cast another look downward.  
  
What are you talking about, Tai? A voice came from behind. He turned and saw Hikari, his younger sister and fellow digidestined. Ever since the Digidestined experience, Tai and Kari had grown closer.  
  
Nothing big, Kari, I just have a feeling something bad is going to happen, real soon, like tomorrow.  
  
Go to sleep, Tai. It's probably nothing. Kari coaxed him away from the balcony edge and got him to come inside. Tai smiled slightly as he closed the door.   
  
G'Night, Kari. See you in the morning, Tai said.  
  
You're still bringing me to the mall tomorrow, right?  
  
Sure, Kari. He slowly walked to bed, but his smile faded. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen soon.  
  
During the night, an evil unknown to any being fell over Odaiba...  
******************************************************************************  
Syaoran Li got up from his bed slowly. It was morning. He got up to make breakfast, but sensed something. Something bad.  
  
He grumbled as he made a quick breakfast of eggs. He downed them quickly and got dressed. He grabbed his Clow Cards and the small knife that became a sword when he said a few words.   
  
Just in case,' he thought.  
  
He opened the door to be greeted by...  
  
he yelled, shocked. Meilin Li, his most annoying cousin, set to be his bride.  
  
Hi Li! Meilin said happily.  
  
What are you doing here? Syaoran asked, still shocked.  
  
I came early so we could walk to school together.  
  
But, but, Syaoran stuttered.  
  
She dragged him out the door as he fumbled with his school books.  
  
Syaoran Li grumbled as he was tugged and dragged away to school by Meilin.  
  
Sakura was rollerblading at super-speeds so she could get to school on time, but she just had to turn a corner and fly top speed into Meilin and Syaoran. Meilin was knocked down, but Syaoran, who took advantage of this great moment, jumped up and ran off, yelling Thanks Sakura!. Meilin got up and began to run after him, but stopped.  
  
This is your fault, Kinemoto! With that, she took off after Syaoran.  
  
What did I do? Sakura said, bewildered.  
  
Hey Sakura! Tomoyo Daidouji yelled. Tomoyo was Sakura's best friend.  
  
Hey Tomoyo!  
  
Unbeknownst to Syaoran or Sakura, an evil fell over Tomoeda...  
******************************************************************************  
Wow, this stuff is great, Brock! Ash Ketchum said, as he ate a delicious lunch made by Brock, his traveling companion.  
  
Yeah Brock, where did you learn to cook so well? Misty asked. Misty was also one of Ash's Traveling companions.  
  
Showered by so many compliments, all Brock could do was laugh. Pikachu ran and jumped on to Ash's shoulder.  
  
Pika pika! Piiiikaaaaaaaa! Pikachu yelled as Ash fell face first into his lunch, which happened to be very hot soup.  
  
AAAAAAAAAA! It burns! Ash ran around trying to get the soup off his face, while the others just laughed.  
  
Stop laughing and help me! ash yelled.  
  
While the Poke-trainers tried to solve their problem, an evil fell over the Poke world...  
******************************************************************************  
WHERE THE HELL ARE THOSE LITTLE DEMONS!!! Vegeta, prince of Saiyans yelled through the house. He was covered in whipped cream, pies and bits of candy.  
  
Laughter was heard in Vegeta's ultra-sensitive ears.  
Vegeta thought as he zipped upstairs. Before they could react, Trunks and Goten, the of the Capsule Corporation, were snagged by the hair.  
  
There you are. I've been looking all over for you two. Vegeta wiped some whipped cream  
off his face and smiled.  
  
Trunks muttered as Vegeta yelled, FINAL FLA-  
  
NOT IN THE HOUSE!!!!!!!!! Bulma yelled at Vegeta.  
  
Fine then. I will bring them outside. He did just that. A few minutes later, Final Flash was heard in the background followed by .  
  
Ugh, men, Bulma sighed.  
  
Right then, an evil descended upon the Dragon Ball world.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Link of Hyrule walked through the market. He bought food and other goodies he thought he might need on his trip. He was going to visit Termina.  
  
Ahh, Epona, we are going to have such a fun time there. I can't wait to see all of our old friends in Clock Town. No evil imp to steal you.  
  
Link mounted Epona and began to gallop. Suddenly, the world darkened as a great evil fell over Hyrule. Link stopped as the sky turned dark as a cold chill hit Link. He shivered.  
  
What the hell is going on? It's not night time, is it? Link muttered. Epona neighed. Suddenly three Stalchildren popped out of the ground (Stalchildren are the little skeletons). One swiped at Link, cutting his shoulder. He grabbed his sword and slashed forward, cutting the Stalchild in half. He dodged another swipe from a Stalchild and ran it through. He grabbed the third by its neck. He brought the sword back, and thrust it through the Stalchild. It fell apart and disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
Far above Link, a shadowy figure,the source of all the evil, hovered in the air watching him.  
  
Ah, yes. This one is a good fighter. He looks to have been through many battles. He is going to be much fun to with. The figure began chuckling, and began to open a portal, one that would lead to his world in the air. When the task was finished, he disappeared.  
******************************************************************************  
It was morning in Odaiba Japan, and Tai Kamiya was feeling worse by the minute, but got up. He had to bring Kari to the Mall. Then, he remember he had Soccer practice AND Karate today. He grumbled as he got dressed, when an excited voice shattered his mind to pieces:  
  
TAI! ARE YOU READY TO GO YET?! HUH? HUH? C'MON TAI! Kari was screaming so loud Tai was sure she would wake up the whole building.  
  
Kariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Stop yelling! Tai yelled to his little sister, who was now skipping around the couch.  
  
Tai sighed. Alright Kari, let's go!   
  
Kari yelled, loudly.  
  
Tai yelled and dragged his little sister out of the house. God, why the hell is she so hyper?' Tai thought.  
  
They walked the distance to the mall, and when they got there, Takeru Takaishi was there.  
  
No wonder Kari was excited.' Tai smiled, and waved goodbye. He had nothing to do today, so he began to walk. After about an hour of walking, he noticed he was at the park. He sat down on a bench. Talk about a bad life. His true love, Sora Takenouchi was dating Yamato Ishida, and he was getting weird feelings about evil and stuff.  
  
He said to himself, you dumbass. The world isn't going to end. Nothing bad is going to happen. Tai smirked as he thought he had beaten his depression, when a gust of cold air hit him. He shivered and stood up to go home. He was shocked to see there was not a single person around. Not on the sidewalks or in the park. Nowhere. Loneliness hit like a punch to the face. He was cold and lonely. He was sad. He was scared. Scared of what had become of all the people, scared of what might happen to him. He looked up, and saw a shadowy figure in the distance.  
  
Tai instinctively got up and began to walk towards the figure. The closer he got, he was colder and lonelier, sadder and more frightened. As he stood in front of the figure, a new feeling hit Tai. Anger. He was extraordinarily angry at this figure, but scared at the same time. This was the person that was the caused all of the evil in Odaiba. Tai was angry because of that, but also scared because of that. The figure chuckled.  
  
Emotions getting the better of you, Tai? With that, a dream played in Tai's mind. One that filled him with despair, hate and loneliness.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
(The dream)  
  
Tai walked through the forests with a bouquet of flowers. He was going to confess his love to Sora. He decided to cut through the park to Sora's house. Then, he saw Matt and Sora making out passionately. The flowers dropped from Tai's hand. Matt noticed him, and smiled evilly. He grabbed a knife from his coat, and ran Tai through. Blood was everywhere. Tai stayed awake long enough to see Matt and Sora bowing to the figure, the one Tai recognized as the one in the park.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Tai fell to the ground. Tears fell from his eyes. The figure smiled.  
  
  
  
Had enough, Tai Kamiya? Ha. The digidestined leader, the brave and fearless leader, Tai Kamiya, is on the ground before me, crying! The figure began to laugh, in an insane way. He laughed a cold, evil laugh. A laugh that would have scared anyone in their right mind to death. But Tai, Tai Kamiya was far from being right in the mind right now. He sniffed. A look of intense fury crossed his face as he glowed with energy, and struck the figure with a blow to the stomach that sent it reeling. Just as soon as Tai hit him, Tai fainted. The figure flew into the air clutching his stomach.  
  
Ugh, I need to keep my eye on him. The figure quickly opened a portal, and disappeared.  
******************************************************************************  
Terada-sensei, may I please go to the bathroom? Syaoran asked.  
  
Yes Syaoran, but hurry up.  
  
Thank you, sir. Syaoran got up and left the class. That feeling he had had in the morning was really getting to him. He walked to the fountain and took a long drink. He felt a cold chill. Very faintly, he heard Sakura's voice saying Syaoran, help me! He grabbed the knife, and converted it to his Chinese sword. He ran as fast as he could to the classroom. Empty. He felt lonely, cold and lonely. He looked out the window and saw a shadowy figure on the ground. He jumped out the window and landed silently on the ground.   
  
Hey you! Syaoran yelled as he ran up to the figure, but ducked quickly as the figure flipped and kicked at Syaoran's head. Syaoran did a few flips backward and struck a fighting pose. The figure ran at Syaoran and threw a flurry of punches, most of which Syaoran blocked. Syaoran drop kicked him when he stopped for breath. It staggered back. Syaoran charged at it, jumped in the air to dragon kick it, but the figure grabbed Syaoran's leg and threw him. Syaoran hit his head on a tree with a sickening thud, and slunk down the tree. His body fell limp as he fell unconscious.   
  
He wasn't much fun, The figure said as it opened a portal.  
******************************************************************************  
Like it? Hate it? Uh, forget that last one. If you like this story, please review. I hope to post the next part soon. I'm setting a deadline for Jan 3. Don't kill me if I don't make it, that is if you like it. Well, Ja ne!  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

The Ultimate Quest-Ideas for part 2? Part 1  
Author: GeminiST  
  
Gemini: God, what should happen in part two of my fic?  
  
Tai: Well, maybe you should explain the DBZ and Pokemon parts  
  
Syaoran: Because you already did Digimon and CardCaptor Sakura  
  
Gemini: Hmm... What oh what should I put in part two? I need ideas...  
  
Tai: Dude, why are you taking all that crap from those people at Clamp? The Anime should be called CardCaptor Syaoran!  
  
Syaoran: Yeah! I put up with too much crap!  
  
Gemini: Don't get in any fights with big time business fat cats... they will crush you...  
  
Tai: How would you know?  
  
Gemini: Well, once I called up the people behind Evangelion, and offered a few suggestions... the next day my house was ransacked, my dog was ransomed, and I got a very disturbing e-mail... so, I called them up, naturally angry... the next day, Asuka attacked me in her Evangelion, and I got another disturbing e-mail, but I didn't call back, and nothing happened.  
  
Tai: Dude...  
  
Syaoran: Don't you have a fic to write?  
  
Gemini: Oh yeah...  
  
*Tai looks at the camera and then the TV*  
  
Tai: Whoa, dudes, I can see myself on the TV...  
  
Syaoran: Um...  
  
Tai: *Pulls pants down and shows his butt to the camera* Haha! I can see my own butt...  
  
Syaoran: *Looks away* Aaaa! That is not appropriate!  
  
Tai: *Pulls pants up and starts dancing* Dun dun dun... dun dun dun... Shake your booty! SHKE YOUR BOOTY!  
  
Gemini: TAI! SHUT THE HELL UP, STOP SHAKING YOUR ASS, AND SIT DOWN!  
  
*Tai sits down*  
  
*Time passes*   
  
Syaoran: Dude... the snake needs to be fed...  
  
Tai: I'll do it. *Walks over to the box of mice and picks it up. He looks inside. There are two left* One of you two little guys is gonna die... Mwahaha-   
  
Syaoran: Feed the damn snake!  
  
Tai: *Grabs a mouse* Alright, alright. *He drops it in the cage.*  
  
*Nothing happens*  
  
*Time passes*  
  
Tai: Dammit Tom, eat the mouse before I do!  
  
*Time passes*   
  
Tai: Screw you, Tom *Grabs mouse from cage*  
  
*Tai starts to put the mouse in his mouth when-*  
  
Syaoran: What the hell are you doing Tai?!  
  
*Tai takes the mouse out of his mouth*  
  
Tai: Umm...  
  
*Suddenly, Tom looks up at the mouse (which is in poor Tai's hand), and with lightning speed, eats the mouse, while biting Tai's hand*  
  
Tai: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! OWWWWWWW! GET OFF MY LUNCH TOM!  
  
Tom: SSSSSSSSSSS! FUCK YOU TAI! SSSMEE WANTSSSSS THE MOUSSSSSE...  
  
Gemini: TAI! LET GO OF THE DAMN MOUSE AND SIT THE HELL DOWN! TOM, LET GO OF TAI'S HAND AND GET IN YOUR CAGE!   
  
*Instructions are carried out*  
  
*A baby suddenly runs in the room*  
  
Tai: (Stands up) GET IN MAH BELLY!  
  
Gemini: (Clearly getting pissed) TAI SIT THE HELL DOWN AND GET AWAY FROM THE BABY!  
  
*Tai sits down*   
  
*Time passes*  
  
Syaoran: This bites... Aren't you done with the fic yet?  
  
Gemini: Tai, go to the store and get us some snacks  
  
Tai: Dude, where's my car?  
  
Gemini: (Pissed off) **TAI GO THE HELL TO THE STORE NOW BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS! YOU DON'T HAVE A CAR!**  
  
Tai: Alright, alright, don't get your balls in a vicegrip...  
  
*Gemini pulls out a Ak-47*  
  
Tai: I'm outta here...  
  
*Gemini sits back down*  
  
*Time passes*  
  
Syaoran: We bite, we fight, we bite and fight and fight! Bite bite bite, fight fight fight, the Itchy and Scratchy Show!  
  
Gemini: Syaoran, shut up  
  
Syaoran: Well you don't have to get all pissy...  
  
*Tai gets back. As h walks int the door, he is singing one of Blink182's disgusting *   
  
Tai: Shit piss fuck cunt cocksucker motherfucker-  
  
Gemini: That is not cool Tai!  
  
Tai: (In a Cartman voice) Alright alright...  
  
Syaoran: Dude, how far are you in your fic?  
  
Gemini: *Looks at blanks screen* Umm...  
  
Syaoran: Tai, it's gonna be a long day...  
  
Tai: *Looks at camera, and then the TV* Dude, I can see myself on the TV...  
  
Syaoran: Tai, don't even think about it!  
  
Gemini: *Grabs snacks* Behold, Mountain Dew! The first element of Life! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Drinks a BIG bottle of MD* Yum... Aha! Pixie stix! The second element of life! *Eats twenty pixie stix... at once* Yum... OOH! Cotton Candy! The third and final element of life! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Eats lots of Cotton Candy*  
  
*Syaoran and Tai look at each other*  
  
Gemini: Hmm... I wonder what would happen If I put... the pixie stix in the Mountain Dew, and mixed in the cotton candy... *Does just that, and drinks the contraption* delicious! I will call it, uh, umm... Mountain Pixie Candy drink... yeah!  
  
Syaoran: *Whispers to Tai* You call the cops... I'll get the straight jacket...  
  
Tai: Right...  
  
Gemini: I GOT IT! *Starts typing furiously* Done!  
  
Syaoran: Thank god...  
  
Tai: *Takes the tape of them and pops it in the VCR* Ooh... Lets watch this tape...  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
This will be continued in thinking for ideas part 3  
Review! HEHE!  
  
  



End file.
